1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic connectors, and more particularly, to an electronic connector conforming to the USB (Universal Serial Bus) standard, wherein the electronic connector is advantageous for being economical and easy in manufacture and being compact in size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid progress of information technology, market demands have shown explosive growth for various electronic information devices. To respond to such demands, diversified versatile electronic products and computer peripheries have been developed and do facilitate our daily life. Giving some examples, memory cards and card readers, flash disks, portable hard drives, digital cameras, MP3 players, and mice, keyboards as well as printers for use with computers, are those very popularly used. The electronic products and computer peripheries usually need to be connected with computer hosts for data transmission or exchange. To allow devices to work with computers of common specification, many transfer protocols have been defined and internationally accepted. Among others, the USB (Universal Serial Bus) and IEEE 1394 standards are extensively applied nowadays. While having their respective specifications and structures for connectors, the USB and IEEE 1394 standards realize compatibility among electronic devices for different functions and from different manufacturers.
For instance, a conventional USB connector 10, as shown in FIG. 1, primarily includes a connecting portion 11 and a circuit board 12. A plurality of contact pins 13 are provided in the connecting portion 11 while a control circuit 14 is formed on the circuit board 12. The connecting portion 11 with its positioning tenons 15 coupled with positioning holes 16 formed on the circuit board 12. Then the contact pins 13 are connected to the control circuit 14 by means of tin soldering. However, the conventional electronic connector 10 involves use of expensive components and is bulky. Beside, the SMT (Surface-Mount Technology) process, which is now commonly used for making the aforementioned electronic connector, also adds a heavy burden to the manufacturers' costs. Thus, the conventional connector needs to be improved.